deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Harvest
SM11: The Last Harvest is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is made available for Adam Jensen to complete during his third visit to Prague if you successfully completed SM10: The Harvester during the second visit. If you complete this mission using CASIE and the keyword, it will unlock "The Last Harvest" achievement/trophy. Objectives & XP Rewards * There is a XP bonus up to 200 XP only with CASIE aug. The part of the conversation granting the bonus will not trigger if you pick up the eBook in the pharmacy before talking to Cipra. ** There is a XP bonus up to 500 XP only with CASIE aug. Walkthrough After you get back from G.A.R.M., walking near Praha Dovoz's entrance will cause Daria to message Jensen, distressed. She believes the killer is back for her and asks for Jensen to come help before cutting off. Check Up On Daria Myška Make your way to Daria’s apartment and you will find Detective Montag outside her door. He will talk to you about how more cases have popped up and that he was hoping she would talk to him. You can further question why he is there, but whichever path you choose he will eventually leave. Find Clues About Daria Break into Daria’s apartment to find it in a mess with no Daria in sight. Look around the apartment for clues. You only need about 4 clues. Also, make sure to check her computer and read an e-mail from a Dr. Nicholas Cipra who wants to help her before anyone else gets hurt. The full set of available clues is listed below. Each clue is recorded as a story item. Seek Out Dr. Cipra To get the achievement that comes with this mission, you need to make your way back to the Lékárna pharmacy in the Dávný District to see the doctor. There will be two police outside his shop hassling a citizen. You can either take them out or leave them be. Alternatively, use the retractable sun roof to gain access to his apartment. Once inside, Cipra will be at the store counter, where the vendor used to be prior to martial law. You can go with any talking path with Cipra, but starting with the path that alludes to "we both know why I'm here," sets his persuasion level higher, and greatly changes follow-up questions. He will eventually explain that Daria was a patient of his at Tai Yong Medical. While there, he worked on a project that gave people with social disorders neural personality implants to help them function better in society. He can be pressured to explain that TYM needed donor personality packages, but due to the lack of volunteer donors, they instead offered incentives to penitentiaries, resulting in the implantation of personality traits of criminals into patients. Daria’s match was Marek Svobotka aka “The Harvester.” He will try to suggest that Daria willingly chose to act on Marek’s thoughts. After a lengthy discussion, Cipra declares that Daria needs to be held accountable and goes on to recommend that you to take her out, probably by killing her, as incapacitating her is very dangerous, and then bring the neural chip back to him. Adam can call him out on how incredibly convenient it would be for TYM, not to mention Cipra, if you simply kill her, and either destroy or hand over the chip to him. Overall the only two pieces of actual advice he has is that Daria is a master manipulator, a very dangerous combatant, and the optional override killphrase for her memory chip, discussed below. Ask About the Override (optional) If you want the achievement and have the CASIE aug, ask for “other way” then select “contradict” when it pops up and he will reveal the phrase (Ad hominem 2026) which will turn off the implant. If you do not have the CASIE aug right now or if you were unable to convince Cipra, go upstairs to his apartment and move the refrigerator to reveal a hidden hole with an eBook. Read it and go talk to Cipra again who will reluctantly tell you the phrase. It is important you have the CASIE aug before you confront Daria if you want the achievement. Otherwise, you will have to fight her and forgo the achievement. Follow the Trail Option 1: Convince Daria * Now make your way back to the alley where Angela Gunn’s body was and down into the sewers. Follow the marker through a tunnel to a door that, once you open, will start the conversation. You can choose either option but eventually you will have to confront her and she will proceed to pull a gun on Adam. Here, you must choose to use the keyword and select the correct one (Ad hominem 2026) otherwise she will arm the room and you will have to take her out. When the next choice comes up, you must now choose the CASIE's “persuade” ability to keep her talking so the chip can be overridden. Now all you have to do is to not let her persuasion level go negative after the 2 speeches (choosing "humanize" first followed by "differentiate" works the best, but anything that doesn't outright anger her will work just as well, and will reveal more about her personal life after the surgery), and the override will finally finish. You can now approach her safely. * She will then talk a bit more and then Montag will show up wondering what is going on. Daria will turn herself in for the recent killings and Adam will ask him to keep an open mind about the implant and surgery and the mission completes. * If Montag is either dead or unconscious (e.g. because he attacked you during curfew), Adam will call Peter Chang, who he trusts, and arrange for Daria to be taken care of. * Following along with her "captured" routine yields very different dialogue options if you legitimately don't know that she's the killer. Unlike the Walker fight, attempts to make her turn off the traps, turrets, and mines "to make the fight fair" will fall on deaf ears, as she's studied Adam for months, and knows full well his capabilities and weaknesses. Option 2: Fight Daria * If the player did not visit Cipra, got the override code wrong, failed the debate or otherwise opted for full-frontal combat, Daria will engage Adam alongside several armored turrets (the kind seen at Palisade). The area will be wired with mines, primarily EMP and smoke ones in vents and the floor grating, but quite a few other nasty ones, like a gas grenade in a room they knew you'd need to essentially deplete your energy to access. These deny the player cover, and makes her instantly aware of where you are, unless you have both cloak and leg silencers. Without EMP shielding, this fight has the potential to be rather difficult. * Daria has a revolver, and while her listed rank is low, her damage, accuracy, fire rate, and morale is identical to to someone of elite level. She has glass shield cloaking and the Titan Shield, which she turns on the moment you leave conversation, should you have failed the social battle. She has excellent hearing, and the area is all metal floors, so stealth is rather difficult. While not listed with smart vision, she herself also has smart vision access. If you're very quick, you can time a takedown right as the fight starts, but if you come down with short ranged weapons primarily, rather than use her titan shield and tank, she cloaks and preps an ambush. She can still be caught even in this scenario if you sprint, but it is not guaranteed. If you both turn on Titan at the same time, she typically expresses shock that there are more augs like her. * If you fight Daria for any reason, no matter the outcome, Montag will confront you on the way out. If Daria was knocked unconscious, and the chip reclaimed, Adam can use knowledge gained earlier to prove his innocence. If Daria was killed, the player can talk himself out by using the Persuasion Option on the CASIE, followed by Persuade, Reason, Critique, Appeal and Reassure. Other options result in Montag going hostile. Montag carries a revolver firing .357 AP (but none are lootable if he is defeated). If Daria was killed and the chip is not given to him for whatever reason, Montag will attack Jensen as he is the only living suspect for the killings, and Adam is the prime suspect in the case since Johnny was proven innocent. He just never told Jensen, to which Jensen has a standard cop-to-cop reply. * Montag cannot be persuaded with CASIE. The first attempt fails, and prompts a lengthy explanation from him where he grimly explains he learned to see through aug emotional manipulation bullshit decades ago. He'll also warn that if you try it again, he'll open fire on you. Predictably, trying a second time makes him hostile. * Montag carries a revolver, concussion grenades, EMP grenades, and frag grenades. Amusingly, he'll actually comment on your aug abilities as he attacks you. Getting shot a few times, he'll say "rhimo dermal armor, used to only see that in Sarif one-off jobs." He'll comment on your immunity to concussion grenades if you upgraded your eyes, the EMP immunity, high jumps, and so on. If you hide from Montag, he'll remind you that you're on a time limit: without power reserves, your truly superhuman abilities won't work, and a bullet or two to the head is as sure to put you down as any other aug. If you hide too much, he complements your stealth, and asks if you get of on it more than the killings. * Some of the traps Daria has set up can be disabled before entering the room. Using Smart Vision, two EMP mines can be disabled with the remote hacking skill. The wall-mounted explosive and EMP packages connected to the laser wires cannot be hacked before activated by Daria. Several of the packages can be shot from outside through the bars as can at least one camera. Even Daria herself can be shot form outside, however, this stops the side quest at "Follow the Trail". After completing the mission, if you are in possession of Daria's personality chip, you may return to Cipra for additional dialogue on the details of his experiment, regardless of the outcome of the mission. The personality chip can also be sold to Cipra, who will buy it back for approximately 400 . If Jensen shows up without the chip, Cipra will say that they have nothing to talk about. Notes * If Daria was convinced to turn herself in but Montag was previously incapacitated, Montag will not show up on the scene. Jensen will proceed to call Chang to assist with the situation. * If Daria was convinced to turn herself in, you can still obtain her chip by knocking her out. * If you wait for Montag to finish his initial report, they'll be close enough for a double takedown. Taking both of them out will not fail the mission in any way. In addition to the loot carried by Montag and Daria, the mines and other traps set by Daria can be taken. * Given all that Montag says, and how he actually fights advanced augs like Jensen, one wonders why they kept him behind a desk for over a decade. As he alludes to, it was likely a choice on his part. He took the desk job, sat out ten years, and now gets to enjoy pension and long-term service police benefits far, far away from Prague. * If Montag becomes hostile towards Jensen after the completion of the prerequisite side mission "The Harvester" this mission will not be available during the third visit to Prague. In this case the mission "The Harvester" will be marked as failed in the mission history. ru:Последняя Жатва Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements